1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complete dispensing package designed to be shipped as an assembled unit to a liquid product marketer, for subsequent filling. The dispensing package is easily filled and bottom sealed with a minimal number of automatic assembly steps. The package of the present invention also includes structure to provide an air seal to the dispensing nozzle and lock the dispensing actuator when it is not in use, and provides a tamper-resistant package. The dispensing package further includes a bottom sealing mechanism adapted for easy assembly, effective sealing, and which allows stacking of the dispensing package upon another dispensing package. The dispensing package may include an integral dip tube, which allows for easy filling and assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211 discloses a dispensing package including a modular pump which is assembled into a dispensing package using a snap fit, such that the dispensing pump is permanently retained in the package. In the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211, the package is filled through an opening at the top of the package. After filling, the pump is attached to the package, either by snap-fitting the pump structure into a retaining opening, or by adding the pump to the package using a conventional screw-cap mounting. Accordingly, in the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211, the assembled pump structure and the package must be shipped unassembled to a filling and assembly site, where the package is filled and the pump is then assembled to the package. The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211 also includes a mechanism for sealing the outlet nozzle when the dispenser is not in use, and a mechanism for making the dispenser tamper-resistant, to thereby prevent placing any foreign substances or liquids into the package after it is sealed, and also to prevent accidental discharge of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,962, issued Feb. 28, 1995, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses two designs of a pump which is constructed entirely of a plastic material, to make the pump easily recyclable.